Feeling This: Kagome's Fantasy
by STCxPunk
Summary: In Kagome's dream, Inuyasha and Kagome are two high school students in love. Kagome's dreams lead her to fantasize about her and Inuyasha. Written around the Blink 182 song, Feeling This. CAUTION: HERE BE CITRUS!


_**In this little lemony-fresh one-shot, Kagome has a dream while she's in the Sengoku Jidai. Her dreams take her to her home in modern Tokyo, where she fantasizes herself to be lovers with Inuyasha at the same high school. This song was written by Blink 182, so I take no credit it for it. Ja ne!**_

**_

* * *

_**

**I got no regret right now (I'm feeling this) **

He watched her dance to the beat of the music, rolling her hips in a seductive way. He knew he should've done something sooner and all that regret was smacking him in the face.

**The air is so cold and dull (I'm feeling this) **

The basement air was chilled, bringing goosebumps to his arms. She turned and he saw her nipples standing out against her shirt. A shiver of pleasure ran down his spine and into his groin.

**Let me go in her room (I'm feeling this) **

She had taken him to her favorite room for this special dance, making him nervous. 'Will I be able to be what she wants?' He thought.

**I wanna take off her clothes (I'm feeling this) **

He stood up and started to grind his hips with hers, resting his hand on her stomach. He slowly pulled up her shirt, revealing two perfect breasts, red nipples standing out in the cold against her porcelain flesh. She worked in turn, taking off his shirt to reveal a barrel-like chest and gut. Scars made a latticework on his arms and she could faintly make out a cross on his sternum. His pants hung low, held up by a belt decorated with heartagrams. She could see the noticeable bulge in his crotch as she pulled off his jeans, only leaving him with a pair of black boxers. He slowly eased her jeans off her hips, suppressing a moan at the sight of her red panties. His favorite color and she was wearing it. He couldn't keep it any longer and pulled down her underwear, leaving her fully naked in front of him. Before he could say anything, she had done the same, leaving him with his arousal in plain view.

**Show me the way to bed (I'm feeling this) **

She took his hand and led him to the bed, laying him down on the soft comforter. She climbed on top and straddled him, her arousal hot and evident against his.

**Show me the way you move (I'm feeling this) **

She bent down and lightly kissed him, slowly grinding her hips along his member and eliciting a moan from the depths of his lungs.

**Fuck it, it's such a blur (I'm feeling this) **

The world seemed to spin around him when she kissed his lips. Euphoria pervaded his body and mind.

**I love all the things you do (I'm feeling this) **

He placed his hands on the insides of her thighs and slowly ran them up and down in appreciation, wondering what he had done to be blessed like this.

**Fate fell short this time**

It had always seemed that nothing would ever happen between them. There was always some sort of interference.

**Smile fades in the summer **

His smile faded as he kissed her again, the lonely summer night dispelled by this romance.

**Raise your hand in mine **

She took his hands and placed them over his head so she could kiss him easier, never letting go.

**I'll leave when I wanna**

He never wanted her to leave and he hoped this would never end.

**Where do we go from here (I'm feeling this)**

She stopped and looked at him, staring into his grey eyes with a burning intensity.

**Turn all the lights down now (I'm feeling this) **

She turned her head and blew out the candles he had lit, plunging the room into darkness.

**Smiling from ear to ear (I'm feeling this) **

He smiled, his teeth the only visible thing in the darkness. She chuckled at his grin, he was her own Chesire Cat.

**My breathing has got too loud (I'm feeling this) **

His breathing became ragged as she ground harder and harder, moaning as he started to grind back.

**Show me the bedroom floor (I'm feeling this) **

She stopped, silencing a small cry of shock with her lips. She pulled him to the floor in a passionate embrace, gasping when he fondled her womanhood. She kissed him harder and deeper, small cries spilling from her lips and into his. She slowly reached down and stroked him, feeling him shiver and stiffen with excitement. She got up and pulled him into the bathroom next door.

**Show me the bathroom mirror (I'm feeling this) **

She stood with her back to him, craning her neck back and kissing him while they both kept an eye on the mirror, each getting aroused by the sight of their actions.

**We're taking this way too slow (I'm feeling this) **

Feeling the pace start to go down, she once again pulled him into the bedroom and onto the bed, hungrily kissing him with need.

**Take me away from here (I'm feeling this) **

He couldn't think in reality anymore and he spaced, leaving the present and arriving at her mind's doorstep.

**Fate fell short this time **

**Smile fades in the summer **

**Raise your hand in mine **

**I'll leave when I wanna  
**  
**This place was never the same again**

She looked at the room as she sat up and started grinding again, their actions having turned it into a disaster area.

**After you came and went **

Yet even after he'd left, she still could see the imprint from the last time they'd been in here.

**How can you say you meant anything different to anyone **

She wondered why he always had to get so down on himself. Couldn't he see who she saw?

**Standing alone on the street with a cigarette on the first night we met **

He always wondered why she couldn't see what he saw. Was it something said? Something he did? He thought of a night back one summer when he'd been standing under a streetlight, cigarette in hand, trench coat blowing in the wind. It had been a long time since he'd given up that disgusting habit. It'd be an even longer time before he gave up his scars.

**Look to the past and remember a smile **

She thought back to the first time they'd kissed, the smile that had plastered itself onto his face and the one that she'd had when she drove away.

**And maybe tonight I can breathe for a while **

She felt the air return to her lungs and she felt herself pull away from him.

**I'm not in the scene **

She gasped as he began to fade away into something corporeal, the surrealistic landscape slowly taking on the aspects of her bedroom.

**I think I'm falling asleep **

She looked down, her clothes were on. She was waking up.

**But then all that it means is I'll always be dreaming of you **

Yet, she still could feel his lips on hers and she knew he would never leave her.

**Fate fell short this time **

**Smile fades in the summer **

**Raise your hand in mine **

**I'll leave when I wanna**

**Are we so alone?**

She sat up in her bed, sweat pouring off her head, her climax soaking her shorts. She was alone in her room.

**Do you feel it? **

Yet, she felt the presence of another, the one who had shared her dream. Yet, she couldn't remember his face or identity.

**So lost and disillusioned **

She fell back into slumber, now haunted by surrealistic landscapes and the silhouette of her lover. She began the chase anew.


End file.
